Year:1984
Bands Formed * Stratovarius * The Dukes Of Stratosphear * Foje * Jumprava * Phillip Boa And The Voodooclub * Ween Singles Released *The Killing Moon Echo & the Bunnymen *When Doves Cry Prince *Pink Frost The Chills *William, It Was Really Nothing The Smiths *Let's Go Crazy Prince and The Revolution *What Difference Does It Make? The Smiths *Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now The Smiths *I Will Dare The Replacements *Still Ill The Smiths *Smalltown Boy Bronski Beat *Creeping Death Metallica *Dazzle Siouxsie & the Banshees *Purple Rain Prince and the Revolution *S. Central Rain (I'm Sorry) R.E.M. *It's My Life (Talk Talk song) Talk Talk *Such a Shame Talk Talk *Here Comes the Rain Again Eurythmics *Tinseltown in the Rain The Blue Nile *Celebrated Summer Hüsker Dü *For Whom the Bell Tolls Metallica *I Would Die 4 U Prince and the Revolution *Blasphemous Rumours/Somebody Depeche Mode *Sunlight Bathed the Golden Glow Felt *Pearly-Dewdrops' Drops Cocteau Twins *Red Guitar David Sylvian *Thieves Like Us New Order *Dr. Mabuse (A Paranoid Fantasy) Propaganda *Take On Me a-ha *Drive The Cars *Aces High Iron Maiden *Eyes Without a Face Billy Idol *West End Girls Pet Shop Boys *Eight Miles High Hüsker Dü *Seven Seas Echo & the Bunnymen *All Through the Night Cyndi Lauper *Upside Down The Jesus and Mary Chain *Message to My Girl Split Enz *A New England Kirsty MacColl *Silver Echo & the Bunnymen *I Want You Back Hoodoo Gurus *Perfect Skin Lloyd Cole and The Commotions *Pride (In the Name of Love) U2 *Rattlesnakes Lloyd Cole and The Commotions *Time After Time Cyndi Lauper *Body and Soul/Train The Sisters of Mercy *Death Valley '69 Sonic Youth *2 Minutes to Midnight Iron Maiden *Head Over Heels Go-Go's *Forever Young Alphaville *Walk Away The Sisters of Mercy *Our Darkness Anne Clark *(Don't Go Back To) Rockville R.E.M. *Slave Girl Lime Spiders *Wishful Thinking China Crisis *Shout to the Top The Style Council *Since Yesterday Strawberry Switchblade *Two Tribes Frankie Goes to Hollywood *Counting the Days The Sound *Flight Reaction The Calico Wall *The Boys of Summer Don Henley *Assassing Marillion *Pretty Persuasion R.E.M. *Smooth Operator Sade Adu *Birds Fly (Whisper to a Scream) The Icicle Works *Eighties Killing Joke *In the Ghetto Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds *Dancing in the Dark Bruce Springsteen *Wouldn't It Be Good Nik Kershaw *Hand in Glove Sandie Shaw *Lobo hombre en París La Unión *(Feels Like) Heaven Fiction Factory *The Ghost in You The Psychedelic Furs *The Riddle Nik Kershaw *The Ink in the Well David Sylvian *Dancing Therapy International Music System *Nobody Told Me John Lennon *Rock Box Run-D.M.C. *Bachelor Kisses The Go-Betweens *To France Mike Oldfield *Escuela de calor Radio Futura *Jump in the Fire Metallica *Sensoria Cabaret Voltaire *Master and Servant Depeche Mode *One Love/People Get Ready Bob Marley *King of Pain The Police *Sounds Like a Melody Metallica *Knocking at Your Back Door Deep Purple *Self Control Laura Branigan *Borderline Madonna *Dance Me to the End of Love Leonard Cohen *The Boys From the County Hell The Pogues *Forest Fire Lloyd Cole and The Commotions *The Glamorous Life Sheila E. *She Bop Cyndi Lauper *World Destruction Time Zone *People Are People Depeche Mode *Collapsing New People Fad Gadget *Cover Me Bruce Springsteen *Legs ZZ Top *Somebody's Watching Me Rockwell *Ghostbusters *Borderline (Madonna song) Madonna *Jump (Van Halen song) Van Halen *Thriller *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *The War Song Culture Club *I Just Called to Say I Love You Stevie Wonder *Doin' It in a Haunted House Yvonne Gage Albums Released * October 15: XTC - The Big Express * Bijelo dugme - Bijelo dugme Other Events Category:Year Category:Years